Une étrange soirée
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "Quelque chose avait changé. Je ne pouvais dire exactement quoi mais j'en étais sûre à présent. Le fait que je vole dans les bras d'un vampire ? La pleine lune qui nous éclairait ? Ou juste le sourire que mes lèvres formaient face à la provocation du vampire ? Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, alors je survivrais d'une autre manière." Subaru x OC (ou Yui comme vous préferez)


Je respirai une grande bouffée d'air puis expirai lentement tout en fermant mes yeux. Me détendre avant l'action était primordial : je devais lâcher prise et laisser mes muscles se reposer. Quelques secondes passèrent et je me rendais compte que cela était inutile. Je ne pouvais m'apaiser dans cette demeure... son ambiance me rappelait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs, même son odeur réussissait à me déstabiliser. La paix n'existait pas en ce lieu, même en étant seule, je ne pouvais que me sentir vulnérable, comme lorsqu' _ils_ se nourrissaient de moi. J'étais devenue prisonnière et le seul refuge que j'avais réussi à trouver était lui-aussi devenue hostile à présent. Je frissonnai à l'idée de bouger mais je refusai de rester ainsi une éternité. Il fallait que je change d'air, je n'avais plus d'autres solutions pour survivre.

Déterminée, j'ouvris mes yeux, fis quelques pas puis poussai délicatement la porte de ma chambre pour enfin quitter celle-ci en silence. J'examinai les alentours puis continuai mon petit chemin en marchant en pointe de pied tout le long du couloir. Le stress et l'angoisse s'étaient déjà emparés de mon corps mais cela ne m'empêchai pas de continuer ma route. _Ne pas se faire remarquer_ , tel était mon but. Chaque mouvement, chaque respiration, chaque regard étaient contrôlés. Enfin, en avait l'air. J'essayais d'être la plus discrète possible extérieurement mais je bouillonnais tellement de l'intérieur que je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais supporter. Je suffoquais même.

Arrivée aux escaliers, je me rendis compte que je n'avais croisé personne sûrement dû au fait qu'il faisait jour à présent. Je ne devais pas rater cette chance, j'en avais pas le droit. Je descendis soigneusement les escaliers dans un silence presque religieux. Mes déplacements étaient si lents et calmes que je me demandais même si j'avançais réellement ou pas. Tous mes muscles étaient crispés par la peur que l'on me trouve ainsi ; je ressemblais presque à une voleuse qui cherchait à s'enfuir après avoir commis son crime. En avais-je fais un, de crime ? Si jamais on me trouvait, c'était la mort assurée. J'en étais consciente mais je ne pouvais me retourner. Mon seul tort était d'être humaine, et je n'étais pas fautive.

J'étais enfin arrivée en bas mais j'avais cette étrange sensation qu'un obstacle s'apprêtait à faire face. Je sentais comme un nœud dans mon ventre qui m'empêchait de bouger. Je considérais ceci comme une alerte au danger imminent. Revenir dans ma chambre pour éviter celui-ci ? Jamais. Revenir signifiait abandonner, revenir signifiait perdre face à eux. Je ne pouvais plus rester prisonnière ainsi, même par respect pour moi-même, je ne pouvais accepter ce traitement plus longtemps. C'était un besoin : je devais m'enfuir.

Je continuais mon chemin vers la liberté tout en sentant mon corps fébrile trembler. Étais-je réellement capable d'aller de l'avant. Étais-je capable de passer cette grande porte et respirer l'air frais qui m'attendait avec impatience. En avais-je sincèrement le courage ? Le courage de vivre, le courage d'aller à l'encontre de mon destin... toutes ces formes de courages qu'ils avaient essayé de réprimer grâce à leurs canines venimeuses... étais-je apte à contrer ce mal qui rongeait tout mon corps et ouvrir mes ailes comme dans mes rêves les plus fous ? Je fixais l'immense porte d'entrée qui n'attendait qu'à n'être poussée par mes faibles bras. Je marchais sans réelle assurance et l'hésitation dominait tous mes gestes. Où était donc passée cette confiance maintenant volatilisée devant cette impressionnante entrée ?

Arrivée presque aux terminus de mon parcours, je posais délicatement ma main sur la porte en bois. J'allais partir, j'allais m'enfuir. Tel était mon but. _Ne faiblis pas. Tu y es presque._ Je me répétais ces deux petites phrases sans arrêt pour m'affranchir de l'emprise de ces monstres. Ils me hantaient, m'entouraient et souriaient devant ma souffrance. Je baissais ma tête et réfléchis aux conséquences que cet acte pourrait avoir. Ce n'était pas le moment, je le savais pertinemment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher. Peut-être était-il préférable pour moi de revenir sagement dans ma chambre et agir comme si rien ne s'était produit ? Qui savait ? Après tout, il y avait peut-être une raison à mon arrivée dans cette demeure.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieur devant cette situation inattendue. Oui, une situation totalement inattendue. Mais à quoi jouais-je ?! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas ouvrir cette foutue porte ?! Qu'est-ce-qui me retenait ici ?! Les vampires ? Pas que. Quelque chose d'autre en moi m'en empêchait. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je fis un lourd soupir. J'étais ridicule, tellement que je voulus rigoler de moi-même. Avec une petite once d'espoir qui me restait, je posai mes mains sur la porte et poussai un peu celle-ci d'un millimètre.

\- Alors comme ça madame a décidé de s'enfuir ? Si tu ne t'étais pas arrêtée, personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Tu as choisi le bon moment pour agir, mais il se trouve que tu es assez idiote pour hésiter.

Corps immobilisé, bouche ouverte, gorge sèche, yeux écarquillés, cœur ratant un battement et sentiment d'être pourchassée par un prédateur. Horrible. Une voix masculine. Un vampire. Terrible. NON ! Non... cela ne pouvait-être, cela ne pouvait arriver. Pas cela. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Ne réalisant toujours pas ce que je venais d'entendre, je ne bougeais pas, la peur m'ayant totalement immobilisée, comme si j'étais prisonnière dans un bloc de glace. Le temps s'était comme allongé et les simples petites secondes qui défilaient ressemblaient à de longues heures d'attentes. Je ne réalisais pas alors même que je sentais déjà sa présence proche de mon dos. _Il s'était déjà approché._ Danger imminent.

Sa simple présence avait réussi à chambouler tout mon être, me rendant totalement figée. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur en sentant le vampire près de moi. _Il me frôlait._ Respirer normalement me semblait impossible et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. L'air que je humais me semblait être du poison. Un poison qui traversait lentement mon corps et qui me torturais lorsque que j'expirais. Mes poumons me brûlaient et mon corps m'infligeait une douleur que je ne supportais pas. Le silence qu'avait pris la pièce était pesant voire effrayant. Il ne disait mot. J'avais besoin d'entendre un son. Il voulait que je me retourne. Je refusais de le voir.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive puis me retournai très doucement, comme un robot, comme si mon corps me suppliait de ne pas me retourner et m'empêcher d'agir. Chaque mouvement était réticent et lorsque j'arrivais face au vampire, je baissai ma tête, ne voulant aucun contact avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas lui parler, je voulais juste disparaître et me rendre invisible. Je savais cependant que je le croiserais. Son regard. Je le devinais, le sentais, mais l'ignorais. Il me transperçait déjà avec ses yeux. Les regarder me serait fatal. Essayait-il de me rendre coupable ? Allait-il broyer le petit être que j'étais devenue ? Oserai-je un jour lui faire face et ne plus fuir ? Mon courage s'était évaporé si facilement, ça en devenait ridicule. Oh oui, cette situation était tellement ridicule. Ridiculement ridicule.

\- Alors ?

Sa question s'accompagna d'un geste brut. Il frappa violemment la porte avec ses deux bras, la détruisant presque et me bloquant de toute fuite imaginable en encadrant mon visage par la même occasion. La secousse fut violente et se propagea sur tout mon corps. Je sursautais, et par réflexe, tournais ma tête vers une de ses puissantes mains. Grande et pâle. Ses grands bras me tenaient prisonnière, comme s'il représentait à lui-même une prison que je voulais détruire. Je voulais m'extirper des cadres qu'il venait d'imposer mais je ne devais pas rêver. Plus aucunes de mes prochaines actions viendraient de moi. J'avais perdu le droit d'agir librement. C'était fini.

Avec la lenteur d'un escargot, je relevais enfin mon visage face au vampire malgré le fait que mon ventre me déchirait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que l'on me compressait. Une sensation que j'aurais aimé faire disparaître en un seul claquement de doigt. Ah... C'était beau la magie. Je voulais m'enfuir mais s'évader ne faisait pas partie du programme, loin de là. Il fallait que je reste vigilante et ce n'était pas avec mon air tremblant et apeurée que j'allais me défendre. J'étais petite, frêle et sans protection face au danger qu'il représentait. Il était grand, fort et prêt à tout détruire dans son passage.

Je pouvais enfin voir le visage de la personne qui me pourchassait. Peau incroyablement pâle, sourcils froncés, yeux rouges sang, bouche fermée, en bref, un visage que je n'avais pas envie de contempler. Ses cheveux blancs cachaient une partie de son visage, ne laissant que le côté droit de libre. Était-il beau ou simplement terrifiant ? J'avalai difficilement ma salive, en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Le silence rendait le temps encore plus long, plus douloureux à supporter. J'entendais les battements de mon cœur ralentir au fil du temps. Commençais-je à me calmer ? Je n'étais même plus sûre de mes ressentis.

\- Peur de répondre ? Continua t-il

J'ouvris ma bouche en espérant répondre. Aucun son ne sorti. Belle tentative ma chère ! Étais-je encore bloquée par la peur ? Je n'avais pas le droit ! Comme déçue de ma propre personne, je réitérai cette simple action, en espérant que ma voix résonne enfin dans cette sombre demeure. Je devais m'affirmer avant de mourir, sinon je n'aurais plus aucun fierté, absolument aucune. Je fermais mes yeux, réfléchissant à ce que je devais dire. Chaque mot, chaque parole pouvait être mal interprété. La personne me bloquant le passage était, après tout, un vampire. Un vrai. Je ré-ouvris mes yeux et remarquai l'impatience qui se lisait dans son visage. Il semblait tellement fort que je risquais de perdre à nouveau la parole.

\- Peut-être. Déclarai-je. Enfin, si je pouvais considérer cela comme une déclaration.

J'avais parlé si doucement qu'on aurait dit un murmure. Était-ce la présence du vampire qui me déstabilisait autant ou était-ce l'angoisse de dire une « mauvaise réponse » qui tétanisait mes cordes vocales ? _Arrête de te poser des questions inutiles, le résultat reste le même idiote._ Je restais figée, ne montrant aucun tressaillement en attendant qu'un événement quelconque survienne. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je le sentais... cela allait mal se terminer. J'en étais étrangement sûre et je me mis à m'insulter mentalement. Pourquoi avais-je donc chercher à m'enfuir bordel ?! _Je voulais juste être libre._ Ah, c'était tellement ambitieux. Je me demandais jusqu'où ma naïveté pouvais m'emmener.

\- Je...

\- Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler ?! Coupa le vampire.

Son ton était dur et le visage qu'il abordait ne présageait rien de bon pour mon avenir, si jamais j'en avais encore un, d'avenir. J'étais tellement concentrée sur son visage que j'avais oublié quelque chose qui me parut essentiel lorsque je m'en rendis compte : les vampires et leurs contradictions ! C'était un bon moyen pour me faire passer de peur à colère : il était le premier à vouloir me faire parler, et maintenant que j'essayais, il me donnait l'ordre de me taire ?! La belle logique de vampire dans toute sa splendeur. Voulait-il se sentir puissant en me donnant la parole lorsque mes mots avaient disparu, puis m'enlever cette dite parole lorsque mes mots étaient revenus ?

Il me semblait tout autant ridicule que je l'étais, et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je me mis à rire. Les quelques rictus se transformèrent en un rire franc, un rire que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Quand avais-je souri pour la dernière fois ? Je ne savais même plus. Mais pour l'instant, je riais, sans faire attention au vampire qui devait sûrement ne rien comprendre. Pourquoi riais-je ? Ce qu'il venait de me dire ? Le stress ? Ou juste l'envie de rire ? Je ne cherchais même plus à savoir. Comment pourrais-je m'arrêter, je trouvais cette situation tellement ridicule, j'en pleurais même. Cependant, lorsque je vis le regard meurtrier du vampire, je me tus immédiatement. Étais-ce vraiment la fin ? Certainement, mais au moins, je mourrais en ayant un minimum de respect pour ma personne.

Je le voyais sur son visage. Il ne comprenait rien et ça l'énervait. Le vampire devait sûrement croire que je me moquais de lui, ce qui était partiellement vrai, mais la fierté d'un vampire pouvait le transformer en tueur. Je le savais pertinemment. Il approcha lentement sa main vers ma gorge. Doucement et doucement, comme s'il voulait me faire imaginer les pires scénarios pendant ce laps de temps. Et il gagnait. J'écarquillai mes yeux et tremblai, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Mais bordel était-ce réellement possible de passer par autant de sensations en moins de dix minutes ?! À en croire que si. Lorsque sa main frôla ma gorge, je sursautai. Il était froid, terriblement froid, et n'hésita pas une seconde à me prendre la gorge et m'étrangler.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement et suffoquais. Impossible, ma voix avait disparu. Il était fort, beaucoup trop fort. Voulait-il mettre fin à ma vie ? Il semblerait. _Dommage, tu veux t'enfuir ? Maintenant tu subis._ Tel était le message. Clair, net et précis. Alors je fermais mes yeux, attendant l'échéance, attendant ma fin. J'abandonnais, définitivement. La seule chose dont j'étais encore capable de sentir était les larmes qui défilaient sur ma joue et qui me rendaient pathétique. Mes bras, mon ventre, mes jambes, toute sensation avait disparu. Seul sa main qui me tuait et mon désespoir s'imposaient. C'est ainsi que je me laissais faire, tombant dans les ténèbres, laissant ma vie entre les mains du vampire. Mourir dans les bras d'une créature de nuit, tel était mon funeste destin. Tel était ma réalité. Adieu, liberté. Adieu, mes rêves.

* * *

Elle avait cédé ; je le sentis lorsque son corps se décontracta et s'abandonna. Elle ne se défendait plus, son faible corps l'avait lâché ; son futile courage s'était enfin envolé. Était-ce dû à la peur ou à la force physique que j'exerçais sur sa gorge ? Les deux options me plaisait car j'en étais la cause. Elle était là, frêle, entre la vie et la mort, dans mes bras. J'étais celui qui déciderait de sa pauvre fin. La petite humaine. La frêle et faible petite humaine. Allais-je la tuer ? Simple question pourtant si difficile à répondre. Elle m'avait défié et énervé par la même occasion. Elle avait osé se moquer de moi et maintenant elle subissait les conséquences. Mettre fin à sa vie par mes propres mains était une idée assez plaisante ; je devais l'avouer. L'envie de meurtre me charmait de plus en plus.

C'est que j'allais réellement la tuer, l'objet de mon désir.

Cette femme... Savait-elle à quel point sa présence éveillait mes sens vampiriques ? Sûrement pas. Elle ne semblait ne pas réaliser que son odeur laissait des traces sur toute la demeure. Comment avait-elle pu croire que s'enfuir était une possibilité ? Son arôme si particulière ne pouvait passer inaperçu auprès de nous, vampires. Un parfum envoûtant qui pouvait en rendre fou plus d'un. C'était prouvé par ailleurs : tous mes frères étaient devenus dépendants du sang de cette insignifiante. Insignifiante et pourtant sa seule disparition serait une catastrophe. Elle agissait sur nos désirs tout en restant pitoyable. Quelle contraction, la frêle humaine. Son seul pouvoir était son sang, et ce sang n'était dédié que à nous, créatures qui dominaient la nuit.

Je continuais à fixer la jeune femme et plus précisément sa peau pâle qui rendait mes pulsions presque incontrôlable. Je la regardais évanouie dans ses bras, prête à se faire dévorer à tout moment. Elle semblait si délicieuse. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'arrivais à me retenir. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas ressembler à un animal sauvage prêt à tout pour consumer sa proie. Pourquoi tant d'abstention ? J'étais un monstre après tout. Un monstre qui n'aurait jamais du naître, un monstre qui devait faire fuir tout ennemi. J'étais le prédateur et elle était la proie qui n'attendait que sa fin. Alors je me reposais la question que j'avais mis en suspens quelques minutes : Allais-je la tuer maintenant ?

Je sentis un sourire se former sur mon visage. Non je n'allais pas l'achever ainsi, c'était trop simple. Elle méritait mieux comme final la jeune imprudente. Elle n'avait pas assez souffert après tout, elle n'avait pas assez hurlé pour sa vie. Malgré toutes les tortures que mes frères lui ont fait subir, elle avait résisté et ne s'était jamais abandonnée. Sa conscience était restée forte et aucun des frères n'avaient réussi à lui priver de toute liberté. Courageuse. On devait bien lui reconnaître ça à cette idiote. Étrangement, son audace était ce que je haïssais et aimais le plus chez elle.

Je me mis à caresser son visage pâle avec ma main. Un visage pâle et chaud. Son beau visage... à quoi ressemblerait-il s'il était totalement déformé par la terreur et l'angoisse ? Il deviendrait plus joli à mes yeux. Je la garderais tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas montrer son effroi le plus violent. Je me mis à rire un peu. Son dernier souffle m'appartiendra.

Et je scellais mes pensées en une simple phrase.

\- Tu ferais mieux de supplier pour ta vie la prochaine fois ; la suite sera plus sanglante si tu continues à t'opposer à moi.

* * *

Quelle étrange sensation. Je me sentais couverte par un doux tissu qui avait réussi à me détendre. Simplement allongée et endormie. Tel un bébé dans un sommeil profond. Un repos abyssal qui me rendrait immobile éternellement. Préférai-je ma triste réalité ou mon hypnotique coma ? Je laissai mes doigts ré-découvrir leurs sens en les effleurant contre la surface où j'étais allongée. Sûrement un lit. Le mien en fait. Il ne m'avait pas manquer. Sa présence m'indiquait que j'étais toujours dans cette terrifiante demeure. Encore et encore dans ce cauchemar. Et en vie ? Un cauchemar vivant. Une bête noire qui me suivant partout. Où était-il ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et relevai mon buste brusquement. Ma chambre. Rose comme d'habitude. Monotone et ennuyeuse. Seule la faible lueur de la Lune éclairait ce lieu devenu maussade au fil du temps. La nuit était tombé. Mon espoir aussi. Il m'avait ramené. Et en vie ? Dans une misérable vie. Mon combat semblait se prolonger finalement. Rien n'avait changé. Rien ne changerait. Le faisait-il exprès ?

 **Oui.**

Je tournai ma tête vers le balcon à ma gauche. Les étoiles semblaient brillaient tandis que moi je sombrais. Devenir une étoile serait une jolie fin. Illuminer et refléter la beauté de ce monde. Elles étaient chanceuses. Ces maudites étoiles. Je rêvais de liberté et elles l'avaient sans avoir rien demandées. Ces maudites étoiles. J'étais détenue et elles continuaient à briller comme si mon existence était superflue, remplaçable, sans importance. Je souris à mes pensées. Quand étais-je devenue si dépressive ? Et je me mis à rire. Comme avec le vampire. Rigoler de ma solitude et de ma situation. Des éclats de rire qui se transformèrent peu à peu en éclats de larmes. Je délirais complètement.

\- Bordel... Je veux partir... déclarai-je entre les larmes et les sanglots.

\- Dommage que je suis là pour t'en empêcher. Répondit une voix qui n'était pas censé répliquer.

Je n'étais même plus surprise par l'apparition du vampire. L'angoisse était là mais la stupeur avait disparu. C'était ce même vampire qui avait voulu me tuer quelques heures auparavant. C'était ce même vampire qui m'avait empêcher de fuir. Malheureusement, sa présence était importante pour mes futurs réponses. Alors je m'assis doucement contre le dos du lit, toujours affectée par mes précédentes larmes puis attendis qu'il daigne à prononcer une phrase. Le silence gagna la chambre de nouveau comme une simple routine. Il semblait m'attendre. Dommage. Je patienterais aussi. Le peu d'amour propre qui me restait me l'exigeait. Pourquoi devrais-je lui adresser la parole ?

Un calme pesant s'était posé et ni lui ni moi cherchions à le casser. Devant cette situation presque étrange et les minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement, je décidai de me lever et quittai ma chambre pour m'asseoir sur la balustrade du balcon sans faire attention au vampire immobile. Dangereux diriez-vous ? Je vivais dans un danger permanent alors me permettre des folies ne devraient pas être inhabituel. Les sols fleuries de roses rouges étaient à quelques mètres de moi. Qu'est-ce-qu'elles étaient belles, ces roses. Je croisais mes pieds, les balançaient ensemble puis relevai ma tête vers le ciel ; la nuit m'inspirai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Belle lune romantique, pourquoi étais-tu horrifique en la présence d'un vampire ?

Le temps défilait, défilait et défilait. Sombre instant qui se transformerait peut-être en mon dernier. Il suffisait qu'on me pousse après tout. Je soupirai puis regardai le vampire qui s'était positionné à côté de moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Il croisa ses bras et les posa simplement sur la balustrade. Il semblait fixer les roses blanches pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Ça ne m'intéressait pas après tout. Il était le plus solitaire de la mansion ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, au contraire ça me permettait de ne pas gérer _tous_ les prédateurs de ce lieu. Était-il plus gentil que les autres car il ne me collait pas ? _Non_. Définitivement. Leur caractère étaient certes différents mais leur statut restait le même pour moi. Ils étaient des vampires. Purement et simplement sadiques.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Lança t-il avec un ton énervé, comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne te fixais pas, je réfléchissais. Répondis-je directement avant qu'une angoisse quelconque apparaisse.

\- Réfléchir ? Tu en as pas besoin. Agis comme un appât comme il se doit et laisse toi faire.

Appât ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on m'appelait ainsi. Je devais m'en accoutumer. Mais non, ce mot me déplaisait tout particulièrement. Réduire mon existence à celle d'un appât était une insulte qui semblait malheureusement véridique. N'étais-je pas devenue un simple objet en rentrant dans ce monde horrifique des vampires ? Je me remis à contempler le ciel noir pour fuir ma triste réalité. _Appât._ Ce mot rendait mon cœur lourd. Avais-je réellement perdu tout espoir ? Bien sûr. _Tu as essayé de fuir et il t'a ramené à ta place._ La place d'un appât qui devait continuer à vivre pour ces monstres. Une larme coula de mon œil. Avais-je encore le droit d'exprimer mon désespoir ?

Je respirais bruyamment pour essayer de me détendre et ne pas fondre en larme encore une fois à côté du vampire. Manquerait plus que ça pour m'achever. Étonnement, le vampire ne réagit pas avec une remarque désobligeante ou poignante sur le comment j'étais faible et sensible. Il restait simplement posé sur la balustrade et semblait réfléchir de son côté aussi. Pourquoi pas ? C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et je me demandais si cela était un bon présage ou un mauvais. Ces monstres étaient si imprévisibles après tout. Ils fonctionnaient différemment des humains dans tous ce qui étaient possibles et imaginables.

Je fermais mes yeux et les souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine respectée revenaient petit à petit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ces images n'étaient pas apparues. Était-ce due à cette situation étrange où le vampire me laissait en paix ? Bonne question. Ma mémoire me jouait réellement des tours... J'avais beau apprécié les images qui me revenaient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle me manquait, cette ancienne vie. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là... Je voulais revenir à ce temps qui me semblait maintenant si lointain et idéal.

\- Rêve pas. Déclara t-il en coupant mes belles pensées.

\- Pourquoi m'en empêcher ? Demandai-je.

\- Tu m'appartiens. _Encore cette maudite phrase..._

\- Rêve pas. Répondis-je en répétant ces propres mots.

\- Accepte le. Continua t-il.

\- Jamais. Finis-je du tac au tac.

Même la discussion prenait une tournure étrange. Pourquoi n'agissait pas t-il violemment comme à son habitude ? Cela m'arrangeait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver bizarre. En réalité, j'étais aussi anormal que lui. Je lui répondais au tac au tac, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant dans cette demeure. Je n'étais pas censé parler après tout alors pourquoi me le permettais-je maintenant ? Je tournai mon visage vers le vampire qui fit de même vers le mien. Ses yeux rouges me transperçaient et je ne trouvais pas de mot pour le décrire. En fait oui. Juste envoûtant.

On restait ainsi, sans prononcer un son. En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arriver mais cette fois ci l'ambiance semblait plus détendue ? J'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi ni comment et il semblait être dans la même situation que moi. J'étais curieuse ; lui aussi. Étais-ce dû à notre environnement ? Ou peut-être la discussion qu'on venait d'avoir ? Pas de réponse, comme à notre habitude. Alors je décidai de poser la question la plus mystérieuse de toute cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuée tout à l'heure quand tu en avais l'occasion ?

Cette phrase lancée comme une bombe n'eut aucun effet. Enfin, le temps d'une demi-seconde. Il fronça des sourcils et son visage devint plus dur. _Tu n'aurais jamais dû demander ça._ Je voulais me déplacer mais ma position actuelle m'en empêcher. Un faux mouvement et je tombais. _Pauvre idiote._ Il s'éleva sur les airs puis posa ses pieds sur la balustrade. Je le regardais faire, ahurie, ne sachant absolument pas comment cette situation allait évoluer. Il semblait si imposant face à moi ; j'avais l'impression de rétrécir et m'écraser face à sa puissance. J'étais devenue incapable de faire un seul mouvement et je continuais à fixer le vampire, toujours ébahie par sa présence. Ou plutôt terrifiée à vrai dire.

Était-ce la première fois que je ressentais cette sensation ? Non, je l'avais vécu dans la journée et pourtant j'étais incapable de m'en affranchir. Pourquoi avait-il un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Et pourquoi étais-je si faible ? Je réussis à détourner mon regard du vampire et mes yeux retombèrent sur les roses rouges. Encore une fois. Était-ce un signe ? _Oublie et survie._ Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps, de la tête au pied, comme un avertissement. J'étais en danger. Comme à mon habitude aurais-je pu rigoler. Mais cette fois-ci non. J'étais autant en danger que tout à l'heure alors pourquoi tant de peur ? Peut-être car cela sera la dernière fois ? Non, n'y pense pas. Trop tard.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes pensées que j'en avais presque oublié la présence même du vampire. Je réfléchissais à lui tout en omettant le fait qu'il soit juste à côté de moi ? _Tu vas vraiment pas bien ma belle._ Alors la question se posa définitivement. Était-il encore à côté de moi ? Je renforçai la pression de mes mains sur la balustrade comme pour me motiver mais j'étais totalement tétanisée par la peur ; le silence qui m'entourait m'oppressait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui défilait. À l'air libre et pourtant en cage. On pouvait applaudir cette contradiction. C'était lamentable et pourtant réelle. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour me réveiller de cet état second dans lequel j'étais tombée puis tournai enfin ma tête en espérant voir le vampire. Mais non. Rien. Disparu. Volatilisé. Complètement. Vide. Pas de vampire. Quand était-il...

\- Je suis là idiote. Entendais-je près de mon oreille droite, coupant mes pensées court.

 **Derrière moi.**

J'écarquillai les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il me poussa déjà vers le vide d'une seule main. _Sans absolument aucun effort_. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà en chute libre vers les roses épineuses. Ma voix avait disparu et je sentais le vent frapper mon corps qui tombait à une allure impressionnante. Je n'avais plus le temps de penser. J'allais mourir. Alors je fermais mes yeux juste avant le choc.

Des secondes passèrent. Une minute s'écoula. Et rien. Pas de choc. Pas de corps explosé par la gravité et tiraillé par les épines. Seule une sensation de confort contre moi. Hésitante, j'ouvris tout doucement mes yeux pour apercevoir en face de moi un visage que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir. Le sien. Il souriait comme fière de ce qu'il venait de faire alors que moi j'écarquillais mes yeux face à cette situation... _extrême_ ? Il venait de me jeter du balcon pour maintenant me récupérer ?! Quel était le but derrière ?! Une simple envie de meurtre ? Un test ? Ou juste une farce ? C'était incompréhensible. Et cela continuait de l'être.

Il flottait dans les airs, évitant le contact avec les roses tapissant le sol. Il se redressa dans les airs et me tira avec lui vers le ciel. Je le voyais voler de plus en plus haut, mon corps suivant le sien dans sa trajectoire vers le ciel. Qu'avait-il prévu de faire ? Mon seul choix était de m'accrocher à son bras pour ne pas que je retombe dans le vide. Il ne me rattraperait pas une seconde fois. Je m'agrippai au bras du vampire comme si je m'agrippai à ma vie. Cette frêle petite vie dépendait de lui et lui seul à présent.

\- Si tu continues à trembler ainsi tu risques de tomber. Déclara t-il, comme une réponse à mes pensées.

Tremblais-je ? Il semblerait. Bien sûr que je tremblais ! Trop d'événements incontrôlés étaient survenus en un temps assez limité. Comment pouvais-je être sereine après tout ceci ? Se moquait-il de moi ? Tout semblait le confirmer. Me faisant tomber d'un balcon pour me récupérer... Pour me faire comprendre que ma vie ne tenait que sur un bout de fil. Était-ce ça le message ? Qu'il allait jouer avec ma vie tel un pion dans un jeu d'échec ? Avait-il ce besoin de se sentir supérieur ? Je pris une profonde respiration puis fixai le visage du vampire.

\- Dans ce cas, fais en sorte que je ne tombe pas cette fois-ci. Répliquai-je sans hésitation.

Il était certainement surpris par mon audace ; assez pour qu'il tourne son visage vers moi et me fixe intensément. Je ne pouvais plus mouvoir après cet instant, attendant sa réaction plus que tout. Les secondes qui défilaient semblaient durer une éternité, laissant le silence prendre un air désagréable. Il arrêta de se déplacer, toujours flottant sur les airs. Je baissai mes yeux, espérant éviter le contact de ses siens. Le vampire semblait cependant en avoir décidé autrement et tira mon bras vers lui pour que j'arrive à sa hauteur ; entourant ensuite ma fine taille d'un seul bras pour me garder proche. Maintenant en face de lui, je n'avais plus d'échappatoire. Juste la patience qu'il daigne à répondre. Une patience qui semblait s'envoler petit à petit que le temps s'écoulait.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce, continuant à fixer le vampire qui en faisait de même.

\- Veux-tu mourir ? Répondit-il avec cette question fatidique.

 _Veux-tu mourir ?_ J'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre sans réfléchir mais j'en fus incapable. Aucun son de sorti, comme la dernière fois. Vulnérable et sans conviction, comme la dernière fois. L'atmosphère était tout de même différente, le vent frais nous caressant doucement, nous délivrant d'une situation oppressante. _Veux-tu mourir ?_ Était-ce une menace ? Ou juste une question comme une autre. Selon le ton et son regard, je pouvais opté pour la seconde option, ce qui était plus que suspect. Les yeux toujours rivés vers les siens, je sentais son impatience, comme si un compte à rebours avait débuté depuis ces derniers mots. _Veux-tu mourir ?_ Mon petit corps refroidi par le vent eut une frisson à cette question. Cette énigme se répétait dans ma tête tel un écho, refusant de me laisser quelques secondes de répit.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, le vampire resserra son étreinte sur mon corps comme pour montrer son mécontentement. Je me sentais compressé et j'avais cette étrange sensation qu'il allait me briser les os un par un s'il ajouter une pression supplémentaire. Mes bras et mes épaules commençaient à être tiraillée par la douleur mais aucun cri ne sorti. Je restais muette, toujours hypnotisée par sa précédente question. J'avais horriblement mal et pourtant je restais silencieuse, comme habituée à des situations de ce genre. Cependant je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller quand je vis qu'il approchait sa tête de mon cou, humant ensuite celui-ci avec son nez. Non. Pas ça. _Pas de morsure je t'en supplie._ Je fermais mes yeux, comme pour me préparer à un coup fatale puis abandonnai cette idée lorsque je sentis ces canines effleurer ma peau.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Déclarai-je dans le plus grand des calmes.

Un sang-froid qui aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un, moi la première, le vampire en second, qui arrêta son action. Je prenais des grandes inspirations pour me détendre après ce moment. Annoncer courageusement que je voulais vivre ; c'était une première pour moi et mon corps semblait ressentir tout le stress que j'avais évacué en une simple phrase. C'était beaucoup trop soudain et nouveau pour une personne de mon genre dont la liberté avait été réprimé trop longtemps, bien plus que la logique voudrait qu'un humain supporte. Alors je patientais silencieusement qu'il réagisse. Malheureusement, mon audace ne suffit pas pour stopper la soif insatiable d'un vampire et je le compris lorsque je sentis ses canines entrer dans ma peau.

Encore une fois, j'avais cette sensation de perdre mon corps ; encore une fois, je ne pouvais me défendre face à sa force ; encore une fois, mon cou était attaqué par des canines qui me paralysaient et m'affligeaient une douleur que je ne pouvais décrire. Comme le sang qui coulait sur mon cou, je sentais une larme couler sur ma joue. Ce cycle infini ne se terminera donc jamais ? Toujours et toujours enfermé dans les bras d'un vampire pour y mourir un jour ou l'autre. Mes pensées avaient décidé de me jouer un tour aussi, me laissant dans un état presque second.

Je pouvais cependant remarquer que la quantité de sang que je perdais était limité contrairement aux précédents incidents : je ne sentais pas mon énergie tomber d'une chute vertigineuse. Avait-il décidé d'épargner mon énergie vitale ? Je ne me souvins pas d'une telle attention venant d'un monstre depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde nouveau. Mon corps se détendit à cette simple idée malgré la douleur. J'en étais arrivée à la... être heureuse d'une simple attention... ça semblait pitoyable. Finalement le vampire arrêta enfin de me prendre la seule chose qui me tenait en vie, ce pauvre liquide rouge que je haïssais plus que tout. J'en étais venue à détester mon propre sang tellement ces créatures de nuits adoraient celui-ci.

\- Alors ne meurs pas. Annonça t-il, relevant sa tête et posant son front contre le mien.

Il n'avait pas essayé de s'essuyer, laissant le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton. Il se mit ensuite à sourire, un sourire confiant et presque sadique? sur ces lèvres colorées de rouge, colorées de sang. Il semblait redoutable sous ce clair de lune, assez pour le rendre terrifiant alors que je restais encore scotchée par les paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Pourquoi avait-il osé dire un telle chose ? Il sentait mon incompréhension mais ne réagissait pas, attendant que je parle en premier.

\- Ne pas mourir... chuchotai-je de façon inaudible.

\- Tu ne dois pas mourir. Continua t-il. C'est un ordre. Affirma t-il en prenant un ton plu puissant.

\- Mais... commençai-je

\- Pas de mais. Me coupa t-il. Cette audace, garde la jusqu'à je décide de te tuer.

Quelque chose avait changé. Je ne pouvais dire exactement quoi mais j'en étais sûre à présent. Le fait que je vole dans les bras d'un vampire ? La pleine lune qui nous éclairait ? Ou juste le sourire que mes lèvres formaient face à la provocation du vampire ? Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, alors je survivrais d'une autre manière. Personne ne m'en avait donné le choix, mais j'accepterais ce défi. Après tout, je ne pouvais plus de faire de pas en arrière. Mais je me promis de ne pas laisser le vampire me tuer quand il le voudra : je choisirais moi-même le moment venu.

 _Quelle étrange soirée._

* * *

 **Hello ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit mais je l'avais complètement oublié. Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ce que l'on écrit :D**


End file.
